


GIFSET: DogsDogs

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Hair, Bottom Will Graham, DogsDogs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gifset, M/M, Pound dat ass, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), blowjob, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Will Graham (Hannibal) x Nigel (Charlie Countryman)Will tried to call Nigel again with no success. Nigel was ALWAYS late for their dates. When he got to Nigel's flat, he was half ready and with bed hair. He should be mad that his lover was sleeping, right? but Will can't resist his bed hair... nor his cock :P
Relationships: Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	GIFSET: DogsDogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts).



> Trying to get back on track with the gifsets. I apologize for the PWP (not) :D  
> Disclaimer: The gifs are not mine, i'm just the curator.

  
  
  



End file.
